


The little unexpected things

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i still don't know how to tag, thigh fucking, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komi took his hands out from under his shirt and reached down to finally pull saru's pants down, but what he saw after doing so was quite unexpected to say the least. Saru's legs, clad in black thigh high socks, a small brim of lace at the top. Komi had to take things in for a second, if his pants weren't tight enough before, the tension now was almost unbearable. </p><p>Saru took in his boyfriend’s reaction and stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. "Cat got your tongue?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little unexpected things

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little drabble that was spurred by a friends drawing and our combined thirst for Sarukui in thigh highs

The door was pushed open in a mad rush as feet shuffled on wood floor. The front door was slammed shut and locked as Saru and Komi were entangled in one another. Lips only separating for short moments to take in air before locking back on. 

The two had been apart for a while due to work and university. Saru had gone to the train station to pick up Komi earlier in the evening, then they went for dinner. An accidental bump of legs under the table and a large amount of sexual tension meant one thing lead to another, ending up with the current situation at hand.

Komi's hands were locked on saru's hips, fingers starting to pull at his waistline. He couldn't help being a little rough, Saru was a constant tease, whether it be subtle sexting or light sexual innuendos over a call. It simultaneously ticked him off and made him look forward to wrecking his boyfriend the next time he saw him, and tonight was that night.  
Saru felt Komi’s wet lips and tongue slowly trail down his neck, light sucks and nips here and there. His own lips were tilted up into a sly grin, but soon switched to being pursed as he tried to suppress moans. Komi's hands had made their way up saru's torso after undoing saru's pants button and zipper. Fingers were now prodding and brushing at his nipples which were a bit overly sensitive with the anticipation. 

Komi's eyes flickered up towards Saru, "let it out...." and with that fingers clamped around the others nipples and tweaked ever so slightly. It was all too much to bare, yet Saru held back. 

The smaller male was just continuing to get more frustrated and pent up than he already was. He knew it was saru's intention, that tantalizing grin on his face that warranted more. "Then have it your way...." Komi took his hands out from under his shirt and reached down to finally pull saru's pants down, but what he saw after doing so was quite unexpected to say the least. Saru's legs, clad in black thigh high socks, a small brim of lace at the top. Komi had to take things in for a second, if his pants weren't tight enough  
before, the tension now was almost unbearable. 

Saru took in his boyfriend’s reaction and stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. "Cat got your tongue?"

Komi gulped and pulled his eyes away from muscular, toned thighs in such delicate fabric to meet lust filled green eyes. He couldn't even reply and ended up grabbing saru's wrist and yanked him to the bedroom. If standing still was painful for him, walking was even more uncomfortable.

When the two got into the bedroom, movements were quick and without thought, Komi did not even bother to close the bedroom door. He simply pushed Saru onto the bed and stared down at him as he crawled on top,” you are terrible.”

Saru slowly ran his right foot up Komi’s leg,” the strain in your pants says otherwise.”

Komi let out a low growl deep in his throat before putting his head down and taking in Saru’s lips once more, rougher this time, if that was possible after earlier. He nipped at  
Saru’s lower lip, Saru himself eventually opening his mouth allowing Komi to swiftly slip his tongue in, tangling it with the others. 

Saru’s hands slowly moved down Komi’s chest to his pants, undoing them slowly during the messy make out that was rendering him breathless. When he was able to shimmy the others pants down a bit he couldn’t help but eye the erection and how painful it looked, which described his boyfriends waddling to the bedroom. Saru felt his mouth freed, a string of saliva snapping as their mouths were brought apart, and heard a relieved moan but a gasp followed as Saru slipped his hand into Komi’s underwear to gently grasp his cock. 

Komi could feel himself crumbling just from the slight touch, putting his forehead on Saru’s shoulder. His lower lip trembled as uneasy breaths escaped mixed with moans. Saru hummed softly and toyed a bit with the slit at the top, feeling quite a bit of pre-cum. Saru continued to be slow as ever and Komi was growing impatient and needy as he bucked his hips into Saru’s hands, another growl sounding from deep within his throat,” get on with it………..”

“What’s the magic word?” Saru whispered after moving his lips right next to Komi’s ear, giving it a small lick and a nip at it. He pulled on it slightly before letting go, his breath lingering heavy on it.

“Sarukui………. Please…….”

“Good boy.” Saru felt the wait of Komi’s hips as he rested on his thighs, he began to slowly but rhythmically pump Komi’s dick, enjoying the moans that escaped the others lips, the sound of work well done. It didn’t take long for Komi to finish though, the amount of pent up tension ensured him to a swift first climax all over Saru’s hand, wrist, and torso. 

“At this rate you are going to finish at least three times by the end of the evening.”

“I won’t be the only one…” Komi said as he looked down at Saru’s dick which was tight against his abdomen. Instead of letting Komi toy with him though he pushed Komi back, brought his own legs up and pointed them straight to the ceiling with a smirk,” want to have a little fun with these thigh highs?” He almost purred out, hands taking in the texture of the fabric. A lightweight black fabric that clung to those succulent and muscular thighs. 

With that Komi’s cock was at full attention once more and it took him all of two seconds to place it between Saru’s thighs. He closed his eyes and felt like crying, if there was a heaven this was it. He turned his head to kiss Saru’s shin, his legs resting against Komi’s right shoulder. Soon he began to thrust his hips again, this time faster. Saru’s thighs were almost as good as being inside of him to say the least. They were firm and tight, the thigh highs were just a bonus and he almost wanted to take them off to reveal the full beauty of what was underneath them. 

Saru began toying with himself again, his cheeks a cherry red as he watch Komi, pants and moans escaping from both of their mouths. The slapping sound in the room stopping minutes later when Komi let out a sheer and elongated moan that filled the whole bedroom. 

Two times, and with what was bound to happen next Saru was most likely going to be right about him finishing three times. 

Komi took a few moments to compose himself once again and looked down at Saru, taking in how he looked now. He wanted to hear his name leave those lips of his. “Condoms?” He asked, staring into green eyes once more that seemed to yearn for more. Saru’s eye contact in that moment could convey more than any amount of words. 

Within seconds Saru had reached over to the bedside table, pulled the drawer open and grabbed a small box, tossing them to Komi. He followed suit by also throwing a tube of lube, “it has been at least a month, you might need that too.”

Komi threw the tube to the side and leaned atop Saru once more, his index and middle finger of his right hand playing over the others lips,” no need for that.”

Saru winked before closing his eyes completely, taking Komi’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue tracing and tangling up in them. After lubricating his fingers thoroughly, eyes opened into small slits and he watched a string of saliva connecting from his to Komi’s fingers fall. Saru was distracted by licking his lips and repositioning a bit to realize Komi was going right at it, spreading his ass and sticking a finger in. He wasn’t messing around either as he felt his finger probing every inch. Saru felt himself tensing up as he felt the second finger. After a few minutes of this it was enough, Saru pushed Komi’s hand away and did not have to say a single word. Komi was instantly rushing to roll a condom on, pulling Saru’s hips up a bit more. 

The room was once more filled with the sound of the two moaning in unison. Komi slipping in, inch by inch until he was fully enveloped into Saru. His head was hung over and he had to hold himself back from finishing too quickly again. A month was a long time but it was worth it. He loved and missed Saru dearly but the sex was just an added bonus, a good one at that. Komi was snapped back into reality when he felt a hand on his hip, gripping it a bit rightly. What he saw when he looked up again was a face completely possessed by lust, need, yearning. It drove him wild and he replied to this by rotating his hips, at first slow, trying to find just the right spot to hit.

That spot was hit for sure when Saru gripped the blankets and Komi’s hip tighter, voice cracking as he parted his lips to say, “t-there….” Biting his bottom lip afterwards as the thrusts became rougher, but not painful at all. The two were very keen on comfort and pleasure without pain and did everything to avoid it. 

This went on for a few minutes, Komi snaking his hand around Saru’s cock to pump it with the same rhythm as his thrusts. It wouldn’t take long for both of them to finish. It only took them locking eyes one more time during the heat of things to set them both off. 

They were both rendered into panting, sweating messes. Komi halted to catch his breath before pulling out, pulling off the condom and tying it up. He then turned his attention to tending to Saru, grabbing some tissues to wipe off his stomach, resting a hand on his cheek afterwards,” let’s go wash up and take a bath.” He placed a kiss on his other cheek and smiled softly which was acknowledged by a small nod and smile from Saru. The two got up and went to the bathroom slowly but surely, cleaning up and relaxing. It was moments like relaxing in the bath, no words being said, just light cuddling and soft kisses, that reminded the two males how happy they were to have one another. Even though most days a large amount of distance separated them, they would always come back together in the end.


End file.
